Talk:The Fiery Gates
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: XBOX * 543,123 HP + an unaccounted Whiteout at BR 130 on XBOX - Merthos 18:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) * 542,653-576,235 HP at BR 132 on XBOX - Merthos 19:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) PC Easy: * ~557,508 HP at BR 87 - Poophed 00:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) * 559,543 HP EXACTLY at BR 94 - RushStriker 15:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * ~590,000 HP (588,169 - 591,478) at BR 102 - Sor'Kal 07:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard: * ~600,000 HP at BR 85 - Eide 14:15, 08 May 2009 * 548 518/554 003/559 543 @ BR1. No scaling whatsoever. Zephyr 00:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Drops: *World Tree Timber x15 *Pangu's Bone x8 *Sharp Homunculus Horn x6 *Damascus Ore x4 *Nether Splinter x1 *Nether Scroll x3 *Auld Demonblade x1 Torgal is a boss. The Gates pretty much lost all its health to 1 Lugh's Revenge, 2 Cerulean Rains, and 1 Ex Machina (and that all happened in the span of about 3 turns.) --Brokendwarf 14:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Clear at BR 92. you have to terminate one remnant guard union per one turn at least. (without Unique arts or Remnant skills of course..) -- 14:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) BR 70, PC, fiery gates himself was easy, the remnant guards were the hard part. 5 unions + namul niram. Took advantage of silencing abilities (silent gas, silencer) to stop the more painful moves of the guards, then focus attacked to finish them off; usually 2-3 of the remnant guard unions would gang up on namul, letting me flank them and finish them off quickly. Spinning lariat was manageable, as long as they're silenced, avoiding permafrost/caustic/etc is key. Then fighting the gates itself, for about 6 turns it would waste it's between round hellfire/blueblazes on namul, letting me keep my remaining unions well healed. Orphic ward came in handy a few times against grenade impact. Again, silence/paralyze helped quite a bit Killed it in 12 turns at Battlerank 92. Had 5 Unions + Namuel Niram in play , easy once you wipe the accompaning remnant guards since the gates attacks dont do a lot of damage. dident use his bewitch the entire fight. died in two previous attempts due to the remnant guards damn self destruct 3 14:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) On the PC at BR 97. Just met these during the UFO quest. They wiped me in 3 rounds first time. Second time after 30 minutes still lost. May try again tomorrow, but suspect this quest may go uncompleted. Gae Bolg would not even get anywhere near wiping one team on full strength. Certainly the toughest fight todate in the game. Wondering if these teams that appear after the 6 bases, become extremely tougher at high levels so not sure if levelling higher would help. Kadven 23:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) At 81, wiped out all remnant guards with The Fiery Gates nearly killed but got my team killed instead X_X (curse his Pandemonium), thinking on getting something against this status before trying again. - RushStriker 10:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Don't even attempt this at BR65... Mecorx 06:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Killed The Fiery Gates with their remnant guards in 4 rounds xD! - RushStriker 15:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RushStriker - Im guessing you got Megalore and/or a few other Major arts into the fray? :). I was able to wipe out the whole of the last stage of Jhana Royals with Megalore as soon as they reinforced. 8D - Adie123 15:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) No, I don't use Pagus :P but yes, I got some Major arts like Dual Snowpetal, Omnistrike, Ex Machina, Lugh's Revenge :P and you could count some Blackouts and Whiteouts :D! Since there are only Remnant guards during the first two rounds, I managed to kill The Fiery Gates in 2 rounds :D! - RushStriker 16:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :So, weird thing. During the UFO quest, he spawned. I tried him, I failed, I went around it. Then I tried to farm the Wyrmskeep Bandit 4 or 5 times. Every time I went through there, it was still there. Does it not despawn until killed, and can only be killed once? Can anyone confirm my findings, or am I just really lucky? Lancelot1 18:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * ARGH Absolutely absurd!! Stupid Pandemonium!!! BR90 on PC, flashing red. - Mecorx 23:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Its always present until killed - Adie123 18:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: Gratz on killing it, Mecorx :) - Adie123 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I didn't kill it when I posted that, I JUST killed it now though. 560,263HP at BR90 on PC Version. 32 enemies defeated in 25 turns. I used four unions; Marauders' Glaive II (Rush, Glenys, Loki, Allan, Caedmon), Marauders' Glaive II (David, Emmy, Kate, Paris, Jager), Arrow of Athum III (Pagus, Torgal, Wyngale, Yuniver) and Arrow of Athlum III (Irina, Blocter, Baulson, Darien). Probably isn't the best setup that I could have had but meh. Below is the damage done on the Fiery Gates and (roughly) the number of turns it took to defeat the darn thing: ::::* Turn 1 Gae Bolg: 8026 ::::* Turn 2 Gae Bolg: 9018 ::::* Turn 3 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 29381+4290+8944 ::::* Turn 4 Normal attacks x3: 19021+5893+9365 ::::* Turn 5 Normal attacks x3: 3119+15456+5742 ::::* Turn 6 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 43230+20868+1240 ::::* Turn 7 Normal attacks x2: 18795+8958 ::::* Turn 8 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 25630+2096 ::::* Turn 9 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 58676+7932+7129 ::::* Turn 10 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 29315+9059+19375 ::::* Turn 11 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x1: 28978+5404 ::::* Turn 12 Normal attack x1 + Blackout IV: 10443+32348 ::::* Turn 13 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 25065+4279+10771 ::::* Turn 14 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 28098+7650+5719 ::::* Turn 15 Blackout IV: 30950 :::I was totally laughing my ass off at the fact that I got to use Blackout that many times. Although, I noticed that after a while that the Fiery Gates didn't always attack at the end/beginning of a turn. But after 2 hours of fighting it several times, I'm really glad it finally died... It dropped World Tree Timber x12, Pangu's Bone x4, Damascus Ore x2, Reya's Note x1, Auld Demonblade, Nether Scroll x2. - Mecorx 01:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :i noticed you add drop and split info then i posted the gratz :P - Adie123 10:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) * finally did it at BR 69 --Steven90 13:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * I finally killed the darn thing after a few tries. The game decided to give me some luck. Since Rush used Blackout I, I wiped out all the who accompany the Gates. Weird thing though: Rush' (Superlative Splitter +1 - 108 MYS), Blackout I did roughly 70,000 DMG, while Allan's (Furfur Dominus +2 - 114 MYS) Blackout V did just ~25,000. And Pagus' (Flame Wand +1 - 124 MYS) just over 35,000. So, I am just lucky, or is there a catch behind all this? DivineB 14:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Did you happen to have an Undelwaltette or Damascene Bracelet equipped on Rush by any chance? Drake178 15:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Are we certain that Arcana damage is based off MYS? Perhaps it uses INT instead. What were your Rush & Allan STR/INT/SPD stats? Seattlebrian 11:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::It should be based off (INT+MYS)+Element Modifier Bonus+Damage Modifier Bonus but I'll leave that as an assumed case until it is confirmed by Drake when he has the time. It's definitely not MYS alone though, but that plays a part in it the total sum of the damage. Mikeyakame 12:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Killed this insane absurdity at BR98 with 4 unions. 1 Whiteout 3 Blackouts 3 Rejuvenating Waters and innumerable Cachexias among others. Irina's cyclone cream does great damage to homunculus.-- 05:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- As with the Dragon Rama, this one will appear after you get Irina in your party (and after the Slaver quest which reopens the aquaducts) 05:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) * Data on the front page seems to be incorrect. This monster always spawns for me, but I do not have the Eye of the Dragon in my inventory. I do however have the Eye of the Demon. I'm on PC.DarkJack 19:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, i can confirm what DarkJack has said. I too dont have Eye of the Dragon, but i do have Eye of the Demon. Gonna change the info on the artical. It is a demon afterall. So i cant see it being dragon on XBOX - Adie123 21:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ive juggled the info about abit and kept EotDragon in for XBOX - Adie123 21:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Do NOT try to deadlock the homunculus groups separately! Always mob a group, this should get at most only one of your unions killed when they attack you. Then revive the group that was killed and repeat. When you reach the Gates, mob the homunculus groups and do NOT attack the Gates until ALL of the groups die. Beware: Don't leave the Hom groups at low HP or they will Self-Destruct and likely ruin your chances of winning. Don't deadlock the gates with more than 3 unions (less if possible) or his AoE attacks will rape you. Summons are immensely helpful once the Gate is by itself. DarkDespair5 21:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The Remnant Guard's Self-Destruct does not seem very self-destructive. Easy way to defeat The Fiery Gate As the really hard part of this battle is that your troops killed by homunculus'll be enslaved by bad ass, taking all homunculus out ASAP could make this fight a piece of cake. Rule Number ONE: use 4 unions instead of 5. Rule Number TWO: use 4 unions instead of 5. Rule Number THREE: use 4 unions instead of 5. -- And do NOT summon remnants in any case. After that, its pretty simple: after a handful (or a lot more, depends on your luck) tries you should be able to defeat the first and second groups of homunculus. Try to preserve Pagus' group's AP at this point and then the Hard part's over: Because you are using 4 groups, Pagus shall have his Megalore available immediately, and if you are lucky, Gae Bolg as well. Megalore alone should be able to take out all homunculus on the third wave, leaving you a single lonely Fiery Gate. Its pretty straightforward from this point: - Always have *two* groups attacking, including one which is "currently" deadlocking Bill Gates. - Have the other two in standby status. Its likely that one of two groups'll die from (last turn's) Hell Fire, (beginning of this turn's) Blue Blazes and a random skill, but then the other Group will enter the deadlock with Gates, attacking *without* being struck. In any case, one of your other two standing group should be able to revive the dead group before giving Gates a chance to enslave; meaning you've lost some ap(if you are using kiss of life) or some herbs(healing herb way), with some damage dealt to the gate. Rinse and repeat. *** Would be even EASIER if you have the Enslave-Immune Rock (available after defeat the Fallen): Just keep the group with rock deadlocked with Gates. The GATES will REVIVE you to full health at the end of every round! Have that group attack each round and all others waiting, and eventually you'll send the Gates back to where he belongs. Took me 3 tries to find out this method at BR43. Did it at BR 105. Got 2 Gae Bolgs to wipe out the first and third wave. Then 2 Ex Machinas, 1 Omnistrike, 1 Beowulf and 1 Lugh's Revenge. Oh and SUMMONS ARE AMAZING IN THIS BATTLE!!!!! Rear assaulted him with Torgal's Lugh's Revenge for the kill. Silence will halt his Hellfire attack, while paralyze will halt Blue Blazes Sileos 07:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::(PC) Done at BR99, and it was a good thing I didn't disable Kiss of Life because towards the end of the fight I had run out of my stock of vivification tinctures/herbs, even though I had come with the maximum capacity of those things! The homonculus weren't really a problem but does depend on luck a lot (damned Caustic Blasts) if you don't have any arcanas or unique arts primed to fire off. Anyway, one thing I noticed is that once The Fiery Gate is weak enough it'll start using normal attacks and Grenade Impacts V instead of the usual Hellfire and Blue Blazes (he wasn't silenced or paralyzed). Once he starts blinking red I charged all my men in rather than have a couple of unions on standby because its attacks will be moderately low enough to survive without having to revive anyone. Gawd, it took me over 2 hours to finish him off! Amade wossname 18:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) The Guild Quest to kill this monster calls it Chaos instead of The Fiery Gates on the PC. Different drops I got a set of drops that doesn't match with the one in the article: # World Tree Timber x 10 # Pangu's Bone x 9 # Damascus Ore x 2 # plus the 2 magazine drops for the Homunculus family Maybe it's a XBox / PC difference. I'm playing PC. (By the way, killed it in 4 turns, no Arcana, Remnant or Weapon Arts. Baulson's Dragon Crush took 100k+ every time :-O ) -- 03:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm playing Xbox, and I'm seeing the same thing as you in regard to drops. I've killed him 10+ times now (I keep going till I get Auld Demonblade), and I've yet to see a single Auld Demonblade or Reya's Note, which are supposedly the two highest percentage drops. I'm at BR 104, but I don't remember average turn count for the battles. --Hawkaringer 23:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :The drops are based off the PC version's internal records. There are actually a number of differences between the versions when it comes to drops, so I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't drop either of those on the X360. The JP wiki doesn't seem to list them either and they can get confirm some things within days. Oh, and the 3 materials listed are actually from the Remnant Guards. Zephyr 23:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Defeated him at BR 136 I took the advice of another poster here and used 4 teams. I defeated each enemy first/second round individually...meaning, I had one team on standby to heal, and the other 3 teams target the same enemy, that way they never used Self-Destruct, which they will use if their health is blinking. When I finally got to the last round, with Fiery Gates, I had David do Snowblind to get rid of every enemy except Fiery Gates. I took him down in 4/5 rounds using unique arts of Torgal and Baulson. My leaders where David, Pagus (for support arts), Torgal, Irina (for support arts), Baulson and of course Rush. Since I had Ragna Rock on Rush, Fiery NEVER did Bewitch; he only used Blue Blazes, Hell Gate and Hellfire. Defeated him at Rank 85. I was lucky... first 5 guards was destroyed with Moral attacks. Then the second group of 5 or 4 guards was killed by David Gae Bolg attack = all dead.. then the Fiery Gate appeared with a bunch of 4 guards and David again used the Gae Bolg attack!! = all the guards dead. Then the Fiery gate itself was easy. :) BR 79 After 2 tries at BR 79. Each union dealing 40k+ damage, 2nd turn used Megalore,3rd (2nd wave) and 4th turn used Gae Bolg. Defeating Fiery Gates was the hardest part; After dealing 150k+ per turn my party suffers low morale(each attack lowers morale), uses Blue Blazes III for 2 times then Enthralls dead union, for 5 turns I kept on reviving, healing without damaging but Fiery Gates HP is already blinking, managed to defeat with 3 unions left. The battle finished without any summons (I don't know why). :Rush summoning the Cyclops against the Gates of Hell is story driven, while the Fiery Gates is an optional battle. Summoning isn't guaranteed at all, and requires the summoner's union to be out of deadlock (Flanking/Rear Assaulting is OK) to perform the summoning. Zephyr 07:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Strange I usually found The Fiery Gates easy never lost to it not even once in all my play through not even on hard mode the hardest part is the Remnant Guard's especially at Hard Mode BR 38 took me about 4 tries to defeat them all. After defeating all the Remnant Guard's don't I mean DON'T multideadlock it just send one union and the others on stand by or recover there health command so if that union dies they will heal it and wont get revived and Enthralled then repeat, its a slow process but foolproof! one more thing The Fiery Gates is not present during the quest Slave Traders (PC version).--Remnant13 08:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Huh?? What is with all the trouble with this boss?? I beat him at BR 57 (I think... maybe less but definitely greater than 54) and i honestly didnt think he was that hard after failing countless times against the fallen (also beaten btw). The key to this fight was to gang up on each union of Remnant Guards and waste them in one turn. I was unlucky in the respect that i had to take down the first two waves the hard way, no Arcana or Gae Bolg :( although this changed when the big guy himself came out to play. I summoned Cyclops to keep The Fiery Gates in check and casted Gae Bolg to mutilate the Remnant Guards. After that it was easy. Just a matter of attacking and healing while Cyclops kept him deadlocked. The only heart in mouth moment when 3 out of four unions were entralled but i got things under control :) Other than that, good luck everybody, hope you enjoy it as much as i did!! 09:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Physical Stupidity That piece of junk rarely slaps you and when it does, it has little effect! Why does it even bother!? Remnant Guards Remnant Guards can use blackout. (PC)Dragoknight9 08:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Tic-tacs: Simple tacktic is to Stay out of the collosus fight, and break deadlock IMMEDIATELY as you join it. as soon as you HAVE to hit him with arts, ex machina should be available, Lucky git dodged it with me but i still won at BR42, and also PARALYZE GAS!RHAGOUH! PARALYZE GAZ! DO ITTT! paralyze is invaluable. Moving tips from main page...: Tips on beating The Fiery Gates (and Homunculus Groups): For the FIRST Homunculus group, try to take them out one at a time, making sure to keep all your unions alive and with decent HP. If possible, try to keep using skills to increase your morale in bunches (Dispirit V is amazing here). If you killed the first group as above, you should have nearly full morale (you'll lose a little from the reinforcements). With high morale, your union leaders will be more apt to use their unique arts. As a hint, make sure Pagus can use Megalore (have him as a mystic attacking union leader) and Dave (if you use him) can use Gae Bolg. Both of these unique arts SHOULD be able to immediately kill all the second wave of Homunculus, as well as leave you with FULL morale. If you were able to use a unique art right away in the last round, chances are your morale is nearly full, all your unions are alive, and you'll be able to use it again when The Fiery Gates reinforce. For example, on the first reinforcement, Pagus used Megalore IMMEDIATELY. He wiped out all the Homunculus, and then the Fiery Gates reinforced. Because my morale was maxed (mostly) he was able to use it AGAIN on this group, knocking out all the Homunculus again and leaving just The Fiery Gates. It's important to have everyone alive before he comes out, as he'll enthrall any dead unions and kill you with your own people. Try to get a summon off in the first round of turns. Lob Omen is by far the best choice for this battle, MORESO if you let him engage The Fiery Gates FIRST. Lob Omen has the highest dodge rate of all the summons, and allowing it to do this will make the Fiery Gates spam Hellfire and Blue Blazes on him (and only him), doing no damage at all because it is a unionwide attack (he usually hit Lob Omen for 800-1000, easily healable with another union.) Just make sure the other two unions to engage him have high hp (7k+) to survive his turn during your attack (usually Blue Blazes, sometimes Hellfire). Just keep at it, and make sure to attempt to use morale raising attacks whenever possible to reduce his damage and increase yours. If you DO lose a union, immediately KO it and resurrect it, and then keep going. Your summon should keep The Fiery Gates stuck on it, so it won't run off and Raidlock you. Surefire tips to beat the fiery gates - DO NOT BE DISCOURAGED BY YOUR BR : The only useful thing it does for you is generally indicate how good your units are in the key arts you'll need to win this fight (more on those important arts below). Follow these guidelines and you can start beating this rare monster from BR 50 - UNION FORMAT : Most of your enemies are in love with group attack arts (Caustic blast, Blackout, Spinning lariat, the list goes on..) so to work around this use 5 unions, preferably with a formation that has good mobility like hangman's noose - CHOOSING UNION LEADERS : Focus on having those with remnants that cause area damage like pagus; although david is the most useful one since he has both that and can fire the kellendros from afar against the fiery gates. Single enemy remnant art users aren't bad but nowehere near as useful against the numbers, the fiery gates' strongest point is morale sapping so even if you manage to pull that single art against it the low morale will soften it a lot. Having someone with a summon is a good idea though. - THE REST OF THE UNION : Be sure to have a reviver in EVERY union, like its weaker form the fiery gates will enthrall your fallen unions at the end of the following turn. Healers are very essential when you deal with a minimum of 3 area attacks per turn (excluding remnant guards and the stupid idea of multi-deadlocking the ugly thing). - THE KEY ARTS : In general, all group damage arts are good but some will help much more than others namely; Caustic blast, Permafrost, Silencer, Silent gas, Dispirit, Paralyze gas, Addle, Revitalize and protective wards. Of course you don't need them all but the more you get the better. - REMNANT GUARDS : When you start against the first four, you have 5 unions and high mobility so aim them all at a 3 unit union and watch your morale go up while they go down. The arts priority go like this (Area remnant attack - summon - silencing art and hex - addle - area arts). Your priority is to gang on them group by group while reviving your unions, but if you can silence them early then they get a lot more harmless. Now this is the most important tip against them, if a remnant guard goes red KILL THEM WITH YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK; even if you break deadlock they will still follow and self destruct into you and any nearby unions. Ganging up on them one by one will avoid having multiple kamikazes. Keep following this method until you take down the second wave too. - THE F***** GATES : You ever notice when the gates open, you're looking at something disturbingly similar to.. nevermind and that just below it has something that's pulsating and behaves equally ugly. Anyway, there aren't many tactics to use here except the obvious; deadlock one unit and get all the rest to heal it. Another reminder to revive any fallen unions ASAP. Lastly, there is only one case in which you can grab the beast by the balls and that's by having a summon deadlocked against it and your other 5 unions far away and almost fully healed. In that case you send them all in, all the intention to heal or 'give it all they got' if healing is not an option; with enough luck you'll either get 2 flanks or a rear attack too. Following that, get your two MULTI-DEADLOCK units with the summon to back away and heal as for the others: if you have only 2 flanks then keep flanking (the yellow coloured option), if you have 2 flanks and a rear attack then keep only the rear and 1 of the flanks while all your other unions will heall (3 healers, 1 summon in front, 1 side flank and 1 back). Go break its legs Beat this thing at BR 30 Just came off the PC Ultimate Grind, took me a few tries to get a good roll on the trash. Use 5 unions, each having at least 6k hp, pretty crap weapons, and David as the mystic arts leader (5 units in that union). I only switched David's Permafrost IV on, while the rest in the group only have heals and Spark. This way it's almost guarantee to hit a Blackout on one of those trash. David's Gae Bolg fired right off the start, killed 2 trash with 2 blinking. Other unions took out the trash and proceeded to the next wave of trash. David then fires his Gae Bolg again, killing 2 trash and 2 blinking once again. For the last wave of reinforcement, I cycled through the options to check if Blackout combination (Permafrost/Spark/Spark/Spark) came up. I managed to cast the Blackout and killed all of the trash in one hit. Then for the easy part. Just send in 2-3 unions, use defense command when possible, while the rest focus on healing and buffing. David's Permafrost could be useful to snipe the Fiery Gates for a long range. Break the deadlock when too many unions engaged the boss, leaving at least one of them tank the hits. Those ??? abilities didn't came up frequently, the boss tend to use attack on me, and not using end of round special ability. Sometimes the boss got Grenade Impact V though, and the union can barely tank it with full HP. Sent in a few of my DPS groups in and heal them whenever it is possible. Keep Rush and David out of boss' reach so they can cast Omnistrike/Ex Machina/Blackout whenever the union morale is high enough. Finally, the battle is finished with 3 Blackouts/2 Gae Bolgs/2 Omnistrikes. The battle was amazing easy (Luck?) with 2/3 DPS unions and 2 healers + 1 standby. The boss fell at around turn 15... without a summon --Lastremnantfan (talk) 10:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC)